


I've Always Been Here

by Nola_was_here



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Character Growth, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horuda is only aged up enough to match Umeji's age, I have an idea, No beta reader, Possible smut, Slow Burn-ish, Umeji is a protective boi, honestly im kinda winging it but kinda not, most likely smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_was_here/pseuds/Nola_was_here
Summary: From strangers, to friends, to back to strangers, to lovers?Umeji is no longer the boy Horuda used to know. The gentle, funny, cute... Well maybe he's still cute. Just in a more "I'll fucking kill you" kind of way.A story of Umeji and Horuda's blooming relationship and discovering just how much effect they have on each other.
Relationships: Umeji Kizuguchi/Horuda Puresu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The Day That Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> I aged up Horuda so that she could fit in Umeji's backstory. In this fic they are in the same grade instead of having a two year difference (Umeji being her senpai). This chapter takes place before Umeji's group suicide attempt, which was probably obvious but just thought I'd throw that out there.
> 
> This is more of a prologue than a chapter I guess i'll count it as the first chapter anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this story and stick around for the ride lol also I'm not the greatest at grammar but I try. Plz don't hate too much, I'm very sensitive and will probably ask to speak to your manager. Jk constructive criticism and opinions of any kind are appreciated. Enjoy~

1 year ago

The school bell rang out, signaling the end of the school day. 

Horuda let out a soft sigh of relief. Today went pretty smoothly, surprisingly. The bullies left her alone all day and that was more than she could have asked for.

Just one perfect day.

She placed her school items neatly inside her bag, daring to let a small smile grace her delicate lips. 

The bullying has been dying down for around a month or two now. Of course they would still find one way or another to ruin her day, but they weren’t as cruel to her as they were in the beginning of the year. 

Horuda nibbled her lip as she packed the last of her remaining items.

Maybe they finally got bored with her?

If they were, that would be more than Horuda could ever ask for. If she could have just one peaceful school year then she’d be over the moon. She was already feeling giddy just by thinking about it. 

After everyone left the class and she was sure the school was mainly empty of students that didn’t have clubs, Horuda deemed it safe enough to go home. However, when she opened her locker, her eyes shot open and her mouth dropped. 

How could she have been so stupid?

Her journal, she left it on the rooftop during lunch. Horuda’s heart sank at the realization. Hopefully nobody touched it, or worse, stole it. Without a second thought, Horuda dropped her bag and sprinted up the school's stairs towards the rooftop. Lips moving in desperate prayer the whole way.

The light blinded her for only a moment as she barged through the doors, thanking any god up there that they weren’t locked. She shielded her eyes from the warm sun and scanned the area looking for any sign of her notebook. And she did see it. She saw it in the hands of Umeji Kizuguchi. A boy in the class next to hers. He hadn’t noticed her yet as his eyes scanned over the pages of her journal, his hand running through his delicate pink hair.

Horuda took an anxious step forward, not really knowing how to go about this situation. How much had he read? The question gnawed at her brain. A cold gust of wind blew across the rooftop causing Horuda to press her skirt down out of habit. Her hair blew into her face and by the time she got it out of the way, Umeji had noticed her. 

“Oh!” Umeji had a surprised, slightly embarrassed look on his face as he realized he got caught snooping through a journal that clearly wasn't his.

Taking a deep breath, Horuda marched over to the pink haired boy. But as she stopped in front of him she couldn’t gather the courage to look him in the eyes as she held out her hand for her notebook.

He laughed. It was an awkward but humorous laugh as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Looks like I got caught. Sorry Puresu-chan, I didn’t mean to invade your privacy.”

Sure you didn’t.

“I-Its okay.” He placed her notebook into her open palm, their fingers brushing for only an instant before they both pulled away as if they got shocked. A deep blush consuming both of their faces. 

They weren’t exactly close friends, but they definitely weren't strangers either. They used to talk all the time and even studied and ate lunch together during their first year. But then Umeji made other friends and groups weren’t exactly Horuda’s thing. She spent lunch with them once, but only because Umeji invited her and she would feel bad if she declined. Nowadays, they only talked during passing or during strange coincidences such as this one. 

“So… Taro Yamada huh”

It was then that Horuda looked up at Umeji, her mouth hung open and her face an even deeper red. Words tried to come out but couldn’t. She had never felt this amount of horror before in her life. Not even when the bullies ganged up on her and put her bag in one of the school’s toilets. 

Umeji doubled over in laughter, clutching his sides as he laughed at Horuda’s horrified expression.

She stomped her foot, “Don't laugh! Kizuguchi how could you!”

“Im sorry- ahhahaha I really am but I saw the journal just laying there and I couldn’t help myself! I swear I didn’t know it was yours. Honest.” Umeji wiped the tears from his eyes as the giggles subsided. 

Horuda clung her journal tighter to her chest. If death was merciful then it would take her this very instant. She was more embarrassed than she was upset. And it wasn’t helping that Umeji was the kind of person where it was hard to get mad at in the first place. 

“Please… please don't tell anyone!”

Umeji, fit of laughter subsiding, stood straight. His expression softening as he looked at her, a hint of something melancholic in his eyes, “Hey, don’t worry, you know I wouldn’t do that to you. Besides, even if your big secret did get out, it’s not like it’s that big of a deal since nearly every girl in this school has a crush on that guy.”

She didn’t know how to respond to that… it was true. Everywhere she turned there was at least one girl in a group gushing about how handsome Taro Yamada was. He was a super nice guy who was blessed with great genetics. Who wouldn’t be smitten with him?

But still.

“That… That doesn’t matter. Just please. Please just forget you even saw this journal!”

Umeji sighed, “Fine. If that’s what would make you happy Puresu, then I'll forget all about it… In a couple years” he added right after Horuda was beginning to thank him. 

“Hey!” She punched him playfully and they laughed. It’s been quite some time since they were like this with one another. It felt refreshing and just what the two of them needed.

Umeji gently grabbed Horuda’s wrist to stop her from punching him a second time, even if it wasn’t very hard. His hand lingered for longer than Horuda’s limit of physical contact went and she pulled away. The deep blush returned after its short break. 

Umeji smiled softly as he looked at her, the same melancholic emotion still swimming in his eyes.

A couple heart beats passed and neither of them broke the silence. The silence that needed to be broken, Horuda decided. 

“So, um, what were you doing up here anyway?” Horuda asked awkwardly, tucking some hair behind her ear in a nervous habit. 

Umeji’s expression hardened as he looked off into the distance. The orange color of the sunset made his hair look prettier than it normally was, and Horuda couldn’t help but stare. 

“I just needed to think.”

“On the roof?”

“Yeah. On the roof.”

Another awkward silence.

“Kizuguchi-kun…”

He looked at her again, the hardened look in his eyes still there. He was definitely shielding himself from something. 

Horuda rested her hand upon the railing, not being able to look him straight in the eye any longer. At least not when the soft expression he usually bore was nowhere to be seen.

“If you ever need someone to talk- to think with. I’m always h-here , you know? With open arms…”

A soft, amused hum escaped Umeji, but Horuda didn’t dare look in his direction. Not even when he placed his gentle hand atop her head. Almost as if he was caressing her. 

“I know you are Puresu.. And same here. We both have each other no matter what happens.”

“Yeah” Horuda smiled softly, reaching up to place her hand over his in an effort to reassure them both. “We do.”


	2. All because of a scarf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horuda made an unknowing mistake by wearing such a simple item.

Horuda laid on her bed staring up at her ceiling. The crack of dawn spilled into her room as she awoke before her alarm clock. Again.

It was Monday. The day that every school-goer hated with a passion. If it weren’t for the school bullies, Horuda wouldn’t have felt that way at all. 

Shutting off her alarm before it had the chance to blare its wakeup call, Horuda willed her body to move and get dressed for school. She didn’t mess with her hair too much, or her makeup, or really anything much at all. All she needed was her school supplies and the will to make it through another day. 

She took her usual route to school. It was the most peaceful part of her day and the wind was a bit chilly as she tugged at her scarlet scarf and moved it over her nose, shielding it from the cold air.

It felt like there were weights tied to her ankles as she approached the school entrance. She stopped, staring at, what she considered, a building of dread. 

Taking a deep breath, she followed behind the other students, keeping her head low as she made her way to her locker.

A head of blonde hair caught her attention out of the corner of her eye just before she entered the building. The delinquents. Heading off towards their usual hang out spot as per usual. 

Horuda sighed, deciding to ignore the gloomy feeling that was starting to bloom in her chest. As she arrived at her locker, a sudden squeal of her name made her jump. 

“Puresu-chan! That's such a cute scarf, where did you get it from?”

“O-Oh, uhm..” Kokona, one of the girls that actually talked to Horuda from time to time came bounding over, her big chest bouncing with every step.

It made Horuda insecurities skyrocket. 

Horuda shuffled nervously, “It was a gift from a friend..”

“That’s super cute. Too bad though, I was hoping to get one just like yours.” Kokona puffed out her cheeks as if she were pouting. Even with a frown marring her features, that girl was attractive.

Horuda fidgeted with her hair, moving it to cover part of her face as she played with the strands. A nervous habit that was never broken. 

“I’m sure you could find one in a local store.” Horuda tried to give her best encouraging smile. 

“Yeah” Kokona’s eyes softened, getting the hint that the shy girl was having trouble being around her, “I’m sure I will. Take care Puresu-chan, I’ll see you around.”

And with that, she left just as quickly as she came. 

She never quite got the hang of social interaction. Her shyness usually got in the way of making new friends. But she tried at least.

Anxiety dying down, Horuda finished switching her shoes and closed her locker. 

Unfortunately- when she turned, a different set of blonde hair was in front of her.

_Oh no_

“What do you think you’re doing?” Musume Ronshaku was pissed, scowling at Horuda. Kashiko Murasaki beside her.

She didn’t dare respond. There was no talking to Musume. 

“You stole my scarf.”

Horuda blinked in surprise, “Wait- what?”

“Don’t play dumb.” Musume stomped her foot, “That scarf you’re wearing. It’s mine. Give it back to me n o w” 

“What? No it’s not!”

People were starting to stare. A small crowd forming around them to see what the commotion was about, much to Horuda’s horror.

Horuda looked at Musume, pleading with her eyes that she’d stop this scene and just move on. Praying that the girl wouldn’t force Horuda to give up her scarf.

This only seemed to fuel Musume’s cruelty, who reached out to forcibly grab at Horuda’s scarf. Horuda stepped back just in time. The pretty blonde stomped her foot again, face turning red with rage.

“Thief!” Musume wailed and balled her hands into fists, looking like she was ready for more of a physical way of getting Horuda to do as she said.

“No! Please, Ronshaku I didn’t steal anything!”

“Liar!” Kashiko spat, “I saw you take it with my own eyes.”

Musume grabbed at Horuda again, this time successfully grabbing hold of the scarf. Horuda yanked back and held tightly onto the fabric, trying to keep her scarf from coming undone around her neck.

The crowd around them was growing. Whispers about what was going on passed between the students surrounding them. 

_Please stop this. Take anything else. Anything. Just not this._

The scarf came undone and a ripping sound made Horuda lose her grip. Musume had won. The blonde held the scarf with a triumphant look on her face. She sneered at Horuda, a snarky smile stretching across her face.

Horuda could cry, but her pride did not want to let that happen. In fact, if it wasn’t for her flimsy pride then she would have let the streams pour down her face.

“Give it back.”

Horuda whipped around instantly along with everyone else within the vicinity. The voice belonged to Umeji Kizuguchi, the so-called leader of the delinquents. A bat lazily tossed over his shoulder. 

The two bullies looked nervous, Lips pressed in a tight line. Their previous expressions were now replaced with one of resentment and fear. 

“Don't make me repeat myself” He seethed. The bat that was previously resting upon his shoulder was removed and in one strong swing it made contact with the nearby lockers, making every student in the area flinch. 

Nobody breathed. Nobody even dared to move as his eyes pierced into the two blonde girls. They were visibly shaking and Horuda’s scarf fell out of the quivering hands of Musume. 

One by one people started backing away. Kashiko grasped Musume’s shoulder and whispered into her ear, “Come on, let's get out of here.”

Musume eagerly obliged. 

In no time the lockers were clear of everyone. Everyone except Umeji and Horuda. Horuda was pressed up against the lockers, having been frightened when Umeji swung his bat, which was still grasped tightly within his hand. 

She eyed the bat, then Umeji, then back to the bat. 

He seemed to have understood. Resting the bat against one of the lockers, Umeji looked back up at Horuda and extended his arms, showing her that he wasn't armed.

It didn’t make her feel any less wary. 

“Horuda..” He took a careful step forward. He made sure to move slowly while holding eye contact with the skittish girl, not wanting to scare her away. 

But with every step he took towards her, she returned it with a step backwards. 

Umeji scowled, clenching his hands in frustration, he exhaled a deep breath in an attempt to restrain the urge to scream at her to just _not_ be afraid of him.

“Listen, Horuda.”

“No” She said firmly, surprising them both. “Just.. Please, Kizuguchi-kun, just leave me alone.” 

“God damnit Horuda, shut up for a second!” He shouted, his rising temper getting the better of him.

Horuda flinched, taking several steps back from the delinquent boy. Her hands were pressed to her chest and she refused to look in his direction. The tears from earlier returning to the corners of her eyes and her lip quivered. Was it out of fear? Sadness? She didn’t know but she didn’t bother to question it. She just needed to get away from Umeji Kizuguchi. 

Without another word or even a glance, Horuda took off. Leaving behind the scarlet scarf on the floor, forgotten. 

The school day was almost over and Horuda couldn’t be more relieved. She subconsciously tapped her pencil against her desk in a rhythmic motion as she zoned the teacher out. Kashiko Murasaki sat only a couple seats in front of her, but she usually left her alone when she’s not with the rest of her group, to Horuda’s relief. 

But Kashiko wasn’t the only one that occupied her thoughts. It was the empty desk in the back of the class. The desk of Umeji Kizuguchi.

She hadn’t seen him after this morning and it made her feel some sort of mixed way about it. What was the point of even coming to school if he wasn’t going to show up to class? Horuda nibbled her nail as the guilt set in for the 5th time that day. Maybe he had the intention to come to class that day… But she hurt him when she ran away and he just decided to ditch. Although she has taken greater lengths to avoid him in the past. 

Horuda shook her head. She needed to stop caring, they cut ties a long time ago, it was time to let go and come to the fact that Umeji wasn't the same man he used to be. And that scarf… shouldn’t mean as much as it did to her. 

But still… it was hard. 

The school bell finally rang. Another day over and done with. Mostly. 

As usual, Horuda waited for the class to empty out before grabbing her bag. With her head low, Horuda dragged her feet through the corridors.

“Oh.”

Horuda glanced up, making eye contact with the one and only Kokona Haruka who was carrying a tray of sweets. Most likely headed to her after school cooking club. 

Horuda offered a shy smile, “Hey Haruka-chan… Those sweets look delicious.” 

“Oh, thanks.”

The smile fell from Horuda’s lips and was replaced with a small frown. Kokona’s whole attitude towards her changed from how it was just this morning. Now the purple pig tailed girl shifted form one foot to the other awkwardly and diverted eye contact. 

Horuda decided to not comment on it, but instead just continue her walk towards the lockers. 

But when she passed Kokona, the girl decided to speak; “Puresu… did you really steal that scarf from Ronshaku...”

That made Horuda stop, but refused to turn around to face Kokona. Horuda stayed, staring at the ground in front of her, making her hair fall over her eyes, “No, I didn’t.”

Neither said a word for several moments. Horuda couldn’t find it in her to walk away just yet. Part of her hoping for some kind of sign that indicated Kokona didn’t hate her or think of her as a thief. 

There was none.

The walk home was a quiet one, as it usually was, and it wasn’t an extremely long walk either. The breeze was nice and it almost blew away all the stress of the day. Sometimes, on days like today, she would take a longer route home and just walk along the river that flowed through the town. 

Horuda reached up to pull at the scarf that wasn’t there. It bothered her. But she swallowed the emotions down.

She decided that it was finally time to let go. She couldn’t hold onto the remnants of the past any longer.

Or so she hoped. 

The first thing that greeted her when she stepped into her home was the burnt smell of dinner: chicken. 

The second thing that greeted her was her father who was on the couch watching tv. He gave a small wave of his hand in acknowledgment to her as she removed her shoes and headed towards the kitchen.

“Oh, Horuda!” her mother greeted, a bit off guard for not hearing her entrance. “Perfect timing. Dinner is almost ready.”

“I’m not really hungry…” It was a lie. Horuda was starving but her stomach was still in knots over the events that happened that day.

“Well too bad. You need to eat or else you’re going to be skin and bones forever, and that’s not exactly attractive nowadays.” Her mom was basically the complete opposite of Horuda. While Horuda was more on the shy side, just like her dad, her mother on the other hand was more outgoing and confrontational. Which sometimes made going out in public with her a living nightmare. 

Horuda knew there was no talking herself out of dinner. Mom's word was law. Instead, Horuda just went about setting the table.

“Oh, also that Kizuguchi boy stopped by a little bit ago. Apparently you lost your scarf earlier and he was returning it. I almost didn’t recognize him honestly, with his hair dyed and everything. He just looks different. And hey how did he get that scar on his eye?”

Horuda was frozen at the mention of Umeji, she just got done setting the forks down on the table but her hand was still tightly clenching the knives.

_He was over here? Nono wait, he returned the scarf?_

Her mother carried on, either ignoring or just didn’t notice Horuda’s strange reaction, “I always liked that kid. He looks different now but he still has that same gleam in his eyes. Shame I don’t see him around that much anymore, I thought you two looked cute together.”

“Mom-”

“Oh shit looks like I burned it.” Horuda’s mom poked at the chicken. A wonder on how she didn’t notice the burning smell earlier. Her mother wasn’t the greatest cook, but neither Horuda nor her father would ever tell her that. 

Dinner followed as usual, Horuda and her father dabbling in small conversation as her mother rambled on about some random topic or something interesting that happened that day as they all forced down what she had cooked. 

Horuda was lucky. She was grateful to come home to a family like this, even if they weren’t anything special, it still felt like a breath of fresh air most of the time.  
Horuda helped clean up like she normally did. Washing dishes and cleaning whatever mess was left on the table, and when she finished she would always head to her room to read or play some games. Anything to take her mind off of things. 

But when she opened her door, the scarf she had on earlier was neatly folded, waiting for her on her bed. She sighed as she picked it up, happy to have it again but it also left her feeling somewhat melancholic. Her fingers ran across the fabric as the memory of when she first got the scarf, or should she say who gave her the scarf, began to fog her mind. 

_No_

Things have changed now. She shouldn’t have even worn the scarf to begin with. Sighing, Horuda plopped down on her bed, wanting nothing more than to just scream everything out. Instead she just laid there, face sunk deep within her pillow. Letting the world fall away into darkness, the scarf still clutched tightly within her hand. 

When she looked at her alarm clock it read 1:37am.

When had she fallen asleep?

She was still fully dressed in her school uniform when she rolled over and moved off of her bed, ready to get changed into her nightwear. She went to plug her phone into its charger when the screen lit up, notifying her that she received unread messages while she was asleep.

**Kokona Haruka: I believe you**

**Umeji Kizuguchi: We need to talk.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first ongoing story, in case you guys couldn't tell lol. So I'm still trying to get the hang of storytelling and not just one shotting shit. This is good practice for me and I hope I develop a good writing style and vocabulary along the way. So fingers crossed that this story ends up the way I envision it and you guys enjoy! thank you for reading X) next chapter will be up as soon as I can.


End file.
